


Never Coming Down With Your Hand In Mine

by Queer_and_trashy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, The X Factor Era, Weed, baby boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_and_trashy/pseuds/Queer_and_trashy
Summary: At the end of the week the boys spent together before the judges' houses on x factor it's time for one last campfire. Louis has a special treat for them to enjoy and Harry and Louis navigate the first sparks of romance blossoming between them.Basically they smoke for the first time and baby boyfriends are cute.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Never Coming Down With Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my spontaneous one shot inspired by We Made It making me think about their first kiss. I finished it instead of either of the exchanges I'm working on but that's fine. Hope y'all enjoy!! :)

They had been together for a full week now and tonight was their last night before they came back together in very different surroundings. Louis couldn’t believe how fast the time had gone and with it hours that probably should’ve been spent practicing used to mess around in Harry’s backyard. They sat there now, around a fire as Niall strummed absently at his guitar over the soft sounds of Liam and Zayn talking about some comic they both read. 

The rest of the boys were in camp chairs leaving him and Harry together on a bench, only inches between them. Louis looked at the curly-haired boy to see him gazing into the fire, the light of the flames flicking across his gentle face. He still couldn’t believe he was here, that Louis a scrappy kid from Doncaster was put in a band with this boy that he knew from the moment they met would be a star. 

Harry turned towards him, meeting their eyes and causing Louis’ heart rate to pick up. A smile spread across his new bandmate’s face forcing Louis’ eyes to crinkle at the edges from the force of his own. Louis at times felt like a puppet at the whims of Harry’s emotions, desperate to get the next laugh or smile out of him.

After too long of a beat they turned away from each other and Louis figured now was as good a time as any to reveal his plan for the night. “Hey mates listen up” he shouted, disrupting the relaxed scene. They all turned towards him expectantly as he smirked. He noticed something that looked like worry or irritation in Liam’s eyes and sighed to himself. Maybe this would finally be what loosened the rigid boy up. 

“Have any of you smoked before?” Their answers were so predictable Louis could’ve responded for them. Zayn nodded, shy but not hesitant. Niall said “of course” as if asking was offensive, though Louis suspected it might be a lie. Liam’s face had increased the worry or irritated expression by tenfold. What was he gonna do with that boy?

Then Harry spoke and took over all of Louis’ attention. “I haven’t,” he said looking eager. He bit his lip like he always did when nervous or flirty or excited. Louis really wished he didn’t do it so often. He was too bloody distracting.

“Well, boys get ready because Tommo’s gonna show you a whole new world.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic bag with a lighter and a single joint. Zayn looked at him and rolled his eyes. Okay so maybe it wasn’t that impressive, probably wouldn’t even get them high split between five people. But hey, he’s broke as shit and this was all Stan would let him nick.

“How does it work?” Harry asked. The sweet naive sixteen-year-old he was. Louis at eighteen obviously needed to guide him, show him the way. Corrupt him a little. His thoughts were entirely focused on drugs. They did not drift to other forms of corrupting, to the images of that innocent face gasping underneath him as Louis- he was getting off track.

“All you gotta do is breathe and try not to cough. Here I’ll show you.” Louis pulled the joint and lighter out of the bag, dropping the empty plastic on the ground. “Just light this end of it as you breathe in slowly” he added, gesturing.

The other boys watched him closely as he put it up to his mouth and lit it, taking his own advice of a long slow drag. Breathing out slowly with a cloud of smoke he prayed he’d get through without coughing after making it sound so easy. To be completely truthful he didn’t have  _ that _ much experience smoking, still felt the scratchiness in his throat every time. He was a theatre kid, not a stoner, just found it fun at the three or four parties he’s been to. And by parties, he means twelve kids from the drama club in a basement. Whatever at least he’s cooler than Liam.

Once he was sure all of the smoke was out his lungs he went to pass the joint on to Harry. Looking at it though he saw the end was still glowing orange in the dark night. “Fuck it’s still lit,” he said holding up to Harry’s lips in his own hand. “Breathe in.”

Harry listened, taking his first hit from between Louis’ fingers. Louis felt a bit like a mother bird feeding a chick, but that was far too gross of a metaphor to say before he could reasonably lie and say it was the weed talking. He pulled the joint away when it had been long enough and Harry went to breathe out. It took about two seconds before he was ensnared in a coughing fit, curling into himself.

Louis reached his other hand to rub at the boy’s back. “Try and hold back the coughs as much as you can and get all the smoke out before breathing in love.” The shaking of his ribs settled under Louis’ palm as he held his breath. Two more big coughs and Harry returned to normal, only the tears welled in his eyes leftover from the struggle.

“Good?” Louis said softly, hand still making small circles over Harry’s back. They made eye contact and Harry smiled gently.

“Good” he croaked, sounding a little rough but recovered. 

Louis realized the joint was still in his other hand. He leaned over Harry to pass it off to Niall. The blonde boy looked as enthusiastic as he seemed to always be. He lasted a bit longer than Harry had before coughing and recovered quickly still smiling. 

Niall went to give it on to Liam who vehemently shook his head. Shocking. “C’mon Payno live a little” Louis goaded “might loosen you up enough to pull that stick out of your ass.” Saying it with a smile meant it wasn’t  _ that _ mean right? Harry giggled next to him, confirming Louis didn’t regret saying it.

“I don’t know if you guys remember but we’re here to sing not to do drugs,” Liam said. Louis only just held back rolling his eyes. He understood it was stressful but fuck he just trying to pull out the fun guy that he could tell was hidden behind that ten-foot wall of prissy-ness. Zayn reached over to take the joint and lighter from Niall.

“We sang like all day, now we get to relax a bit.” 

“We woke up at fucking 1 pm and only ran the actual song we’re gonna sing like twice.”

That was basically true but Louis knew it didn’t matter. They were special, he could feel it. There was plenty of time to work ahead of them, they didn’t need to waste the magic of these first moments. They were going places, going to be Somebodies. Especially the boy to his right, he was going to be a star. Maye one hit had got to him.

“It’ll work out Leemo just you wait and see.” The only response he got was a huff as Liam crossed his arms and leaned back in his camp chair. Zayn passed the joint to Louis and he found his hand had come to rest on Harry’s hip. They lined up so perfectly, the softness of Harry’s waist perfectly cupped in his palm. Pulling away hardly even seemed worth it but he did as he had to.

Lighting the joint a second time he saw it was already almost halfway burnt through. Zayn had definitely taken more than one hit the bastard. Louis drew long and slow, feeling the rough smoke fill his lungs. Breathing out he noticed Harry staring at him, distracting him enough to need to cough a little. Damn it.

They continued on smoking as a group, barely making a third rotation before Zayn declared it officially dead. Louis felt just on the edge of a high, looser and more relaxed. Looking around he felt a lot of love for this new group of friends with him; for Niall who was somehow even more giggly, Zayn who seemed to be settling in despite his nerves, even for Liam the stubborn bastard who they’d finally convinced to rejoin the conversation after smoking had finished. 

Harry seemed to get cuddly when high. Every hit he had somehow found the distance between them shrinking until they were touching from feet to knees to shoulders. He could feel the vibrations from every sleepy word Harry spoke in his meandering voice, felt the shake of the boy’s giggles echo through his own rib cage. 

They stayed there talking about their lives and dreams until the fire died down to embers and the light high of weed had shifted to heavy tiredness. A yawn passed through their circle as if replicating the path of the joint. Harry’s head drifted until it rested against Louis’ shoulder, shaking awake the colony of butterflies that lived in his stomach.

Louis felt love for Harry too. But not like the other boys, not as a premonition of the good times ahead of them. He felt it like a tidal wave of past, present, and future mixing together as if their timeline had been put through a blender. This moment right now already felt like memory and their connection destiny. Harry shifted slightly, curls tickling Louis’ neck. He focused on keeping his breathing even to not scare away his destiny.

“I’m gonna go to bed,” Liam said shaking Louis from his ridiculous train of thought. Normally Louis would protest on instinct, insist Liam was boring for wanting to sleep at a time like this. As Liam stood up, with Zayn and Niall muttering agreements he felt a thrill at the possibility of being left alone with Harry.

They walked to the sliding door to enter the house and Harry made no move to join them. Louis looked down at him to see him staring again at the near-dead fire, now only a few red embers left amongst the charred wood. Louis studied Harry’s face, the soft curves of his lips and cheeks that stubbornly clung to the last bit of baby fat from childhood. 

“You guys coming?” Louis darted his head up a bit like a startled squirrel to see Zayn lingering at the open door, looking at the two of them. Harry grunted at being jostled by Louis’ movement, moving his arms to wrap around Louis’ waist. His full body weight was now pressing against Louis, trusting him to hold him up. Louis felt a bit like he was melting.

“Nah not tired yet,” he told Zayn, surprised his voice could sound so normal. With a sweet smile, Zayn left them without another word. Then they were alone, one boy wrapped around another. Louis hoped Harry couldn’t feel the blood rushing through his veins as his heart felt like it might burst out his chest.

Louis knew he was gay. He knew what it meant when kissing girls felt like a chore. He knew other boys loved footballers for their skills not the way they had made his stomach feel funny when they took off their shirts. He knew why his heart raced when that pretty boy in the shop smiled at him once.

Louis also knew how to hide. He understood that his flamboyant nature and love for theatre were already two strikes against him and he didn’t need a third. He heard the boys around him throw around the words gay and fag to cut each down on a daily basis. He was the big brother, the model that wasn’t meant to cause any stress for his mum. Being the gay kid that got ripped apart didn’t fit with that.

So he played his part just as he had in the shows he was in. He was laddy with his boys, overcompensating for flamboyancy by being loud and brash. Hannah was the perfect distractor, a meaningless high school relationship that kept attention off him. He felt guilty about it sometimes but the sick feeling in his stomach when they were together always seemed like punishment enough.

The plan was not mess up again, pass his A levels and go to uni in London or Manchester. Maybe become a teacher to be better than the ones that had never believed in him. In a bigger city in a better environment then he could be free. There’d be no more rules and he’d be able to explore himself to his heart’s content. It was simple survival.

That was before all this. That was before he was thrown into a boyband for the X Factor, given a taste of what had always been his secret dream. It was the plan before he met the green-eyed boy draped over him that made his heart stutter and brain swirl and stomach burn. Everything about Harry made him want to give in to his impulses.

Louis looked down again to trace the slope of Harry’s lips with his eyes. The need to kiss him made Louis’ insides itch like ants were under his skin. He stood up suddenly, effectively pushing Harry of him. The cold against his stomach and back made him mourn the loss of Harry’s arms around him. The impressive pout on Harry’s face made him want to laugh and apologize in the same breath.

“Let’s go on a walk.” Louis cringed when his voice was too loud for the silent evening.

Harry looked torn between protesting and following Louis to the end of the Earth. Louis reached for his hand to pull him to standing. Harry let himself be lifted up before shifting their hands to entwine their fingers properly. The two of them looked at each, both sporting shy smiles. Louis had the desire to jump up and down. 

“Come on,” he said dragging Harry towards the gate to exit the yard. They entered the still village of Holmes Chapel, only the light of the moon and stars to guide them. 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked. He was smiling wide enough to show off his lovely matching dimples. 

“Anywhere we want Harold”

Harry giggled and Louis’ blood fizzled. There was too much energy in his body despite the fact it was well past 2 am. He increased their walking speed until he was running full force, dragging a stumbling Harry behind him. Their shrieks and laughter echoed in the silent neighborhood. They ran together down the road until they could no longer see Harry’s house and were both panting.

“You’re crazy,” Harry said.

“That’s what makes me fun.”

“Yeah.”

They turned around, still holding hands and began the walk back to the house. “Tell me something I don’t know about you yet,” Louis said.

“I have four nipples”

Louis blanched. “You’re fucking with me.”

“No, I really have four. Two regular and two little weird ones.” He brought his free hand to gesture at his chest where each of them was located.

“I definitely should have been informed of this earlier. You need to lead with that. Everyone you meet you should just say; ‘hi I’m Harry Styles and I have four nipples.”

Harry cackled in that dorky way Louis loved. “I look like a mother cat though it’s freaky. I should show you sometime.”

Louis loved this weird boy with four nipples. He didn’t care that they had only just met it was a fact implanting itself into his skin like ink. “Harold, I would be honored to see your four nipples.” He quickly realized he was talking about seeing Harry shirtless and his heart kicked back up after finally settling from their run. “At some point. If you’re okay with it.” That definitely didn’t help.

“Yeah?” Harry said sounding hopeful. Louis couldn’t tell if this had become code for something more or was still genuinely about Harry’s nipples. If he knew anything about the boy whose hand was still in his, it really could be either.

“Yeah love.” 

They fell silent listening to the scuffs of their shoes on the pavement and the bark of a dog several houses away. This place felt so peaceful so perfectly  _ normal _ . Louis couldn’t fathom how the normality had produced the exceptional eccentric being next to him. In comparison to Harry, the tiny town seemed far too boring. 

Reaching the house again they turned onto the path to the front door, unlocked even this late at night because nothing happened in tiny towns like these. Stepping up onto the brick in front of the door the anxious-excitement returned. His poor heart was going to wear out from overuse at this rate. 

They paused here both feeling anticipation sparking in the cool night air. Turning towards each other they stood with only a few inches between them. Their hands remained fiercely linked as if breaking them apart would shatter the magic between them. Inspired, Louis lifted Harry’s hand to his face placing a soft kiss on the back of it. He could see Harry’s intake of breath with the rise of his chest.

“It’s… late” Harry said.

“Yeah…” Louis let their hands fall back to their sides still linked. Harry could probably feel how his palm was starting to sweat.

“We should probably say good night.”

Louis’ chest fell. I guess that was it. “Yeah… I guess-”

Louis’ words were cut off by enthusiastic sixteen-year-old lips pressing against his own. The first kiss was just a touch, only the pressure of skin. Harry pulled away but Louis chased after him bringing their lips back together in a gentle slide. They moved together, slow and innocent in a sweet closed-mouth kiss. Louis’ heart sang as he moved to place his hand on Harry’s neck.

It did take long before Harry’s tongue teased at the seal of Louis’ mouth opening him up to a messier kiss as expected with excited teenagers. Louis shifted his hand to tangle in the curls that had been tempting since he met the younger boy. The slight tug pulled a small noise from Harry never stopping the kiss. Minutes dragged into eternity within the heat passing between them.

After what was probably longer than acceptable for a first kiss they finally broke apart to breathe normally, staying in each other's space. Louis could feel the heat of Harry’s breath across his tingling lips, a reminder of the connection they’d just had. He had never truly understood describing someone as intoxicating before now. Harry Styles was more addictive than any weed or liquor.

Harry’s eyes slowly opened after having been closed since their lips first touched. He looked up at Louis with every bit of awe Louis reciprocated. “You are magic.”

Louis immediately laughed, eyes turning squinty. He curled his head downward and squeezed Harry’s hand. “I think you’re still high babe.”

Harry smiled back at him, dimples popping. “No, I’m not. Maybe just from you.”

“Yeah?” Louis teased.

“Yeah.”

“Am I better than the weed then?”

“I told you, you’re magic.” Louis had been joking but Harry sounded so sincere he blushed. Maybe this Styles kid was a bit magic himself. Certainly seemed to be putting a spell on him.

“I did always think Dumbledore was gay in the books so I guess it fits.”

Harry giggled and nodded. “You’re hotter than Dumbledore though,” he said with a touch of pink in his cheeks.

“I don’t know old Dumbledore was pretty fit, to be honest. Might take after him and grow the white bread get a pointy hat.”

“You’re stupid,” Harry said with a smile. He leaned in and stole another kiss from Louis, effectively silencing his blabbering. 

Pulling back Harry turned to look at the moon and the stars, so clear in this town with little light pollution. “It’s probably time for bed.”

“Okay,” Louis said. He would follow the curly-haired boy to the ends of the Earth at the current moment and that even extended to attempting to sleep when his veins felt like they were filled with fizzy soda. 

They turned to the door and entered while still connected by their linked fingers, silently wandering through the dark house. They managed to make it to the living room where the boys had been sleeping for the past week with Harry only walking into one chair. He had sworn too loudly but Louis kissed it better, on the lips of course.

They stepped around the bodies of their sleeping bandmates to get to the small air mattress in the corner. They had claimed it the first night both agreeing it was silly not to share it between two people. The past few nights had been restless for Louis, filled with them whispering secrets to each other late into the night and staring at Harry’s beautiful sleeping form when he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. He had always looked irresistible, so soft that Louis had to physically restrain himself from caressing his face and cuddling up with him.

Now, however, he didn’t need to resist. They lay down side by side and it only took Louis reaching an arm out to have Harry snuggled up against him, Harry’s back to his front with an arm slung around his waist. Louis fell asleep with his nose tucked into brown curls with only the wish that he’d get to do this again and again maybe for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave comments and kudos I love seeing them and replying!! Follow me on tumblr at queer-louis


End file.
